Heart Reaper
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Jaune Arc has got himself a problem...a love problem! What's a knight to do when he falls for the reaper?


_Heart Reaper_

Jaune Arc was normally a happy boy, easily put down and pushed around but he was still a happy guy, however...he had a problem...a love problem. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum just thinking about her.

Ruby Rose.

The girl that stole his heart faster then he could have even fight her off. She was sweet and caring and strong and- gah! She was just amazing...and two years younger then him. Normally, this wouldn't bother him but the fact that she still seemed so..._pure_ made her seem too rare to touch. The second problem he encountered was the girl's older sister, Yang Xiao Long, also known as the chick who'll kill you if she even gets a whiff of you liking her baby sister.

Jaune cringed as he remembered how she sent another male to the infirmary for slightly touching the little red head's ass. He begged for his life and Jaune, with the rest of their group of friends, was for sure she would have killed him if Ozpin hadn't of stepped in. If she knew that he felt attracted to her sister then he might end up with the same fate!

He threw his head back, thankful for the pillow that lay there to keep him from hurting himself. Then there was the chance that Ruby didn't like him back and would hack him into pieces with that monstrous weapon of hers. How could she even carry that thing, let alone use it?! She could have his body in such tiny pieces that not even the Grimm could find him.

"Something the matter, Jaune?"

He knew that voice as well as the thick accent in which it was spoken in. It was Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and best friend. In the beginning, many students thought she held a crush on him, but he later found out that...well...she _swung_ _the other way_, so to speak. "Oh, nothing too important, Pyrrha." He felt her sit down gently on his bed beside him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you not wish not to talk about it?"

"Well...it's just that..." He sat up and looked at her, his deep blue eyes swimming in her vibrant green. "I like this girl, see? Only...only that...she's..._protected_."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Her heart thumped in her chest, but she decided to tell him her problem as well, after all, they might be able to aid one another. "I see. Well, if it helps, I also like a girl, but she is...well..._protected_ as well, though my threat comes in the form of a giant scythe and yours in the shape of fists."

It was now Jaune's turn to stare at her, wide eyed. "You...you like Yang?!" He only received a small nod before he slightly chuckled. "Oh man...just our luck, huh? Falling for those two." Pyrrha giggled before she gave a small punch to his shoulder. "Anyway, why are you so afraid of Ruby? I've never seen her be mean to anyone."

"Oh! That's right, you weren't there when it happened." Pyrrha mumbled as she paled.

"When what happened?" Jaune asked, though he was now nervous to know the answer.

"Ruby, Yang, and I went into town to fetch some things we were lacking, like toothpaste and other odd articles of the such. We found a small store a bit away from everything and decided to stop by. We discovered some fellow students were also there, but they were not..._friendly_ to say the least. They tried to make a grab at Yang, whose hands were full at the time, and before either she or myself could blink, Ruby was firing at them. One had his leg blown off, another lost his arm to her blade and the third," Pyrrha paused as she shivered. "I rather not say. Luckily, they are in the hospital having their limbs and..._injuries_ healed and should be back within two months or so."

"...I'm so screwed." Jaune whined as he threw himself back against his pillow. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her how I feel without Yang getting to me or Ruby killing me?!"

Pyrrha paused in thought before she shook his shoulder to gain his attention. "Perhaps we could help each other! I'll speak with Ruby and you speak to Yang! I'll try to find out if she likes you and you try to find out if Yang is...well...you know."

Jaune glanced up at his friend before throwing his hands up into the air. "What do I have to lose?"

~~~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had a _lot_ to lose, like...his _life _or maybe his _jewels_! Jaune gulped as he approached the blonde, finding her lifting weights alone in the workout room. Glancing at the loaded down bar, he was for sure that it weighed three times his own weight. "H-hey, Yang?" He frowned when she gave him no reply. "Yang? Yang!"

"Huh? Oh! What's up, Jaune-y Boy?" Yang smiled as she set down the bar and turned to address her friend. "You wanna use the bar?"

"N-no, no...not that." He rubbed his neck as she stared at him with confusion written all over her face. "It's uh...Well...I have a question or two for you."

"Oh! Well, ask away!" She piped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Promise not to break me?"

"Why would I do that?" She now eyed him with suspicion before she snorted and nodded her head. "For right now, but once you leave this room, you're fair game."

"Al-alright." His knees were now knocking against each other before he inhaled a large gulp of air and let it out slowly. "Do you...I mean...like girls?"

"..._What?_"

"I mean...you know...like..." He was sinking fast and before he could do anything to try and patch the hole in his ship, Yang was upon him with her fist grabbing his collar and her face inches from his own.

"Are you asking me if I'm gay?" She snarled.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried. "It's just that, Pyrrha has a crush on you and she didn't even know if you were like that so I-I thought I'd ask!"

Yang slowly dropped the boy before she crossed her arms again. "So...Pyrrha likes me? Is that what you just said?" She gained no response from the trembling boy making Yang sigh. "Alright...I guess...I should tell you..." She ran her fingers through her hair before turning her back on him to hide her blush. "Only Ruby knows that I'm...uh..._different_. I tell her everything so...I guess I should tell you that...I like Pyrrha, as well."

"Really?"

"...yeah..." She mumbled. "I dunno how Ruby's gonna take this, though. She likes Pyrrha and thinks she'll make good girlfriend material for me but...She takes her job as little sister very seriously."

Jaune, working up his nerve, straightened his posture and took another gulp of air; perhaps his last. "Yang, do you know if Ruby likes me?" He watched her eyes go wide before she gave a small snarl. "I like her a lot, Yang, and I wanna ask her out."

"You think you can just barge in here and ask me that!? She's two years younger then you! She's too naive! How do I know you won't try and force yourself upon her?!" Yang roared, her eyes red and hair blazing.

"I...I'm not like that! And...and Ruby's too smart to be taken advantage of like that anyway! Sure, she's naive and younger then me but, she's a strong woman, Yang! Don't you trust her? Don't you trust what you've taught her and that she remembers any of it?" Jaune knew that standing up to this raging beast was dangerous, he knew that what he had said could anger her further, but what he didn't know was that he had just made the older sister smirk.

Yang calmed down, running her fingers through her hair again before pointing at him. "You have a few good points there, Jaune. I trust Ruby with everything but her own safety, it seems." She milled over his words some more before she finally shook her head. "I suppose I could...let you date her. I mean, she _is_ stronger then you so she could fight you off if need be, but there won't _be_ a _need to_...will there, Jaune?" The question was that of a threat, really and Jaune was smart enough to take the hint. "Good. I don't want to be hearing or seeing things either! Keep that in mind! Now, let's go get Pyrrha-"

"-About that..." Jaune gulped as he twirled his thumbs around one another. "I have her talking to Ruby to see if...she may like me so..." Jaune noticed her eyes grow wide, but not from rage but from...worry? Concern? For whom? "Yang?"

"Ohh, shit." The blonde mumbled before grabbing the boy by the back of his collar and quickly dragging him out of the room and to where ever she was going. "This is bad! She's gonna read poor Pyrrha like an open book!"

"What! But I thought you said she liked Pyrrha!"

"She does! Just...she's _very_ protective! She's gonna want _proof_ that Pyrrha likes me for me and not my body!" Yang explained as she ran to the field Ruby would be at.

"How the heck do you prove _that_?!" Jaune gagged as the girl tagged on his collar harder.

"In Ruby's mind...with blood and a lot of begging."

~ In the Outside Training Grounds~~~~~~

How did it come to this?! First she was talking to the cute little girl and now she was running for her life! Think, think, think! What happened? She went to go find Ruby and she did. Okay, then they started talking about crushes and she had found out that she did in fact like Jaune. Good, yes, she remembered that little ramble of awkwardness that made her want to smile at the child...but why was she running?

***Bang! Click. Bang! Click.***

Ah, that's right...Ruby was firing at her...and she was just barely able to dodge her bullets too. Now that Pyrrha thought about it, Ruby was a really good shot. Maybe they could shoot together some time. As the young amazon pondered this, she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her to the side of some tree, covering her mouth before she could even yell.

"Shh! Or she'll find us!" Yang whispered as she kept a hold of the fiery girl.

"Oh, Pyrrha! Where'd you go?" Ruby called out as she slowly made her way to the last place she saw her target. "I thought we were having such a nice talk too! Don't you want to talk about how you feel about my. Big. SISTER?!"

"...she is_ pissed_..." Yang whimpered, only to feel Pyrrha nod in agreement.

"...Are you still here?" Ruby asked no one in general, only sighing at the emptiness. "I know what happens when the older sister gets a boyfriend and girlfriend, you know.They stop hanging around the little sister and then...I'll be...alone again..."

"...So that's why she won't let you go." Jaune whispered to the blonde before yelping as the tree they were hiding behind was cut in half. There stood Ruby, her scythe poised and ready to strike.

"Heya, Sis! Didn't uh...see you there." Yang chuckled nervously, but quieted down when she saw her sibling only snort. "Look, I know you're nervous about all this, but I won't leave you behind, okay? Pyrrha isn't going to take me away from you."

Pyrrha, after removing Yang's hand from her face, gulped some much needed air before trying to speak to the unforgiving girl. "I promise you Ruby, I'm not like that! I know she means so much to you and that you mean that much to her! Think of me as...another sister!" She gave a strong nod at her own idea, then smiled as she watched Ruby ponder this statement before grinning.

"Another sister, huh?" Her smile faded when another thought crossed her mind. "And if you to break up? What then?"

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends. It just means that we weren't meant to be is all." Pyrrha further explained, feeling the fear leave her body as the younger put away her weapon.

"Hey, I know what'll make you happy! Jaune-y boy here likes you and _I_, being the bestest big sister ever, said he could date you!" Yang smiled as she pushed Jaune at Ruby as if she was making some sort of offering to a guardian beast. "We even?"

Jaune watched the younger girl blush madly, trying her best to cover up her face but eventually settled for pulling down her hood. He found the sight of her rather cute and couldn't help but chuckled. "Yaaaaang! Don't say stuff like that!"

"Ah, come on! Don't be shy!" Yang chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her little sister and lifted her off the ground. "Aw! You are so CUTE!"

"Yang! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ruby whined as she tried to get out of her sister's hold, though the attempt was a half-hearted one at best.

"Really? 'Cus that little temper tantrum you just threw says otherwise." Yang teased as she swung her body around so Ruby was facing Pyrrha. "You could have hurt one of your best friends!"

"I...I'm sorry, Pyrrha." Ruby grumbled as she lowered her head in shame. "It's just..." she stopped when Pyrrha placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and merely smiled.

"It is alright, Ruby. I'm sure it's very scary for you, but know that Yang nor I will leave you."

"Hey! I'm her boyfriend now! I should be saying that!" Jaune whined, but only chuckled as Ruby blushed again. He watched Yang place the smaller girl down and was shocked to feel her grab his hand almost immediately.

"You mean that?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Of course." He smiled as he gently lifted her chin so they stared into each others eyes. "And it makes me very happy to say that." His smile grew along with hers before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

"I _do _hope you remember what we _talked _about, Jaune-y Boy!" Yang growled out before taking Pyrrha's hand into her own and walking off.

"...How _did_ you convince her to allow this?" Ruby asked, lifting their still joined hands to prove her point.

"Oh! Well...We talked it all out, is all." Jaune nervously chuckled as he started leading them through the forest, a few good feet behind the other couple. "I'm glad this all worked out though!"

"Me too, Jaune!" Ruby giggled as she watched Yang and Pyrrha lean on one another before kissing the others cheek. "It seems like everyone is happy." Ruby glanced up at Jaune, looking into his deep blue eyes, before she tippy-toed to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Oh! Ruby! Jaune!" They both separate to see Pyrrha and Yang watching them up ahead. "I was wondering if perhaps you two would like to double date with us?"

Ruby turned to Jaune, giving him a large grin. "Do you wanna?"

"I'll follow you anywhere." He replied before kissing her again, this time slowly and passionately. "Where to?" He shouted back, trying his best to avoid Yang's small snarl.

"The school's shooting range!" Pyrrha called back before noticing Yang's face and chuckling. "Oh, stop that. Jaune is a good man, you don't have to worry so much."

"Fine...you win...for now." Yang huffed before they began to walk off, Pyrrha tagging behind.

When Jaune went to go follow them, he felt a small tug on his arm pulling him back. He turned to see a blushing Ruby. "What's up?"

"Thank you...for today."

Jaune only smiled in return before slowly placing his lips on her's again, this time running his tongue along the bottom lip. He smirked when she jerked a little, but allowed him entry. It was slow and sweet, no rushing or hints of lust anywhere, but it was short lived.

*Thunk*

For Jaune was now pinned against a large tree by a spear. "I'm sorry!"

**A/N: This was a request piece, so I did it! I found it a bit tough to do a Jaune and Ruby fic because I imagine them both being shy and awkward so... anyway! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
